1. Field of the Invention
The present relates to a mattress, and in particular to a mattress in which waddings are provided at opposite broad surfaces of a central core.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Application, which has been published after examination as No. 54-32663, discloses a mattress construction of this type. In the mattress construction, a plurality of coiled compression springs are connected with one another so as to constitute a rectangular core. A first pad made of vegetable fiber and a second pad made of animal fiber are provided, respectively, at one broad surface and the other broad surface of the rectangular core. During the hot season, one side of the rectangular core is oriented in the right upward direction for use due to the high hygroscopicity of the first pad. On the contrary, during the cold season, the other side of the rectangular core is oriented in the right upward direction of use due to the high heat insulating property of the second pad.
However, since first insulator made of urethane resins is disposed between one broad surface of the rectangular core and the first pad, air permeability across the first pad is not good. Thus, a user may not escape from mugginess due to poor ventilation through the first pad in spite of the good hygroscopicity thereof.